Something for Us
by Fandoms from Sunnydale
Summary: Lily Evans has always hated James Potter and up until their sixth year. It all changed the summer before their seventh year when they spent the summer together and love was in the air. Going back to Hogwarts they decided to keep their romance a secret deciding they would like to have something personal and only for themselves. Find out what happens when people start to catch on.


**_Author's note: _****Hey guys! So this is one of my first fanfics ever posted so please be gentle when giving hate. Anywho, thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

It was a nice and quite evening, students gathered around the food filled tables. Chatter filled the air in the hall as so did clattering of plates and silverware. Lily Evans walked in the doors with Marlene McKinnon one on arm and Mary Macdonald on the other, behind them were Alice Fortesure and Emmeline Vance. If there was such thing called the "It" group for girls in Hogwarts it was them. You would think they were all stuck up and the same, but they weren't at all.

Lily who was the Head Girl, she was smart, quiet, and firey. She was short, had beautiful emerald green eyes, and long red hair. She was known for being sweet and kind, but people have seen the side of her if you mess with her or her friends.

Marlene could be known as a whore, she had almost slept with the entire 7th year and older, but you can't just label her on just that. She was outgoing, flirty, and was quite smart when she did put effort into things. She was loyal to her friends and even though her family was known as blood traitors, it never got her down.

Mary was silly, sarcastic, and blunt. She knew all the gossip and secrets that anyone had, she was also an open book. She'd tell you if she had itch that need to be scratched to it was her time of the month. Even though she was drop dead gorgeous, she only had eyes for the one only Dirk Creswell, a 7th year Slytherin.

Alice was already spoken for by Frank Longbottom, a graduate from Hogwarts from two years ago. Alice was a very shy and everyone was amazed that she landed an older guy. Like Mary, she was in everyone's business, she knew everyone's crushes before they even knew. She was also quite the match maker.

Now Emmeline or Emily was the tom boy, she loved playing pranks, she was on the qudditch team, and her love was parting. Usually she would be hanging out with the Marauders and helpping plan their next prank.

The five fit together perfectly, their personalities never clashing surprisingly. They all walked over to the Gryffindor table. Alice taking a seat and Lily sitting next to her. Emily went down and sat next to Peter and the rest. Marlene climbed on the lap of her new boy toy of the week and Mary sitting across from Alice and Lily in perfect view of Dirk.

"Oh Alice, how can you deal with not seeing Frank everyday?" Mary asked making love eyes at Dirk.

Alice just laughed and shook her head, "We owl back in forth unlike you and Mr. Love Eyes over there."

Lily chuckled at the two of them and picked up a roll, to nibble on. "Lils," Alice started, "Potter is starin' at you." Her accent was thick and sweet, she would even cut of a few of the letters in her words.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oh let him stare he isn't doing any harm."

Alice's mouth dropped as she heard what Lily said , "What's happen to you? You used to get so annoyed when he was looking at you."

Lily just rolled her eyes again. She wanted to sneak away so in order to do it she had to quickly think of a lie. "I forgot something up stairs." She said getting up and stretching, "I'll be back, Alice." She then started to make her way out of the great hall, Lily stopped and hid behind the door awaiting someone.  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

James was staring down at Lily when he was supposed to be listening to Emily and Sirius bicker. He saw her leave and looked over at Sirius waiting a few minutes before he spoke, "I've got to go grab something, I'll be back. Padfoot keep the ladies staring." He smirked and got up heading towards the door

Alice was watching Lily walk out then James seem to follow her, she thought something was up, but then she saw a few 1st years leave to. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She then turned to face Mary, listening her go on about Dirk.

James rounded the corner where was Lily was hiding, he was minding his own business when a hand reached out and grabbed him bringing him into a dark corner.

"You were staring." Lily said holding on to his tie, "Almost gave us away." She was standing on her toes so her eyes could be at least lip level.

He chuckled slightly at her standing on her toes. If she wasn't her head would come up to chest easily. "I couldn't help myself, you are just so gorgeous." The Head Boy said leaning down to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

This was usual for the two hiding from everyone and sharing their love for each other. It was last summer when their relationship happened and they decided to hide it from everyone, so they could have something private and to themselves. Even though they hide they do have a relationship just behind the other's backs. Also being Head Boy and Head Girl their rooms have a small common's room therefor it's a bigger advantage for them.

James picked Lily up and pressing her back against the wall as her legs wrapped around his waist. The two were in a full heated make out session, in the dark corner hidden from everyone. At least they thought, "Lily?" Both James and Lily's heads jerked over to the voice.

* * *

**_Author's note: _****Cliffhanger! So who do you think it is? Have an idea, comment below. If you liked this story please favorite it and share it with your friends. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
